narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sasuke Uchiha
Susanoo Chidori? Considering what we did in making the article Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, should we make one for Susanoo Chidori? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 10:53, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :If for Kishi using Enton with Susanoo is a separate technique, then we have a canon precedent as evidence that using Chidori with Susanoo would be too--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Good. Because it looks like somebody already jumped the gun and created the article anyway. Glad we agree ^_^ • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 11:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Is it ok to make a new article? We didn't make an article for the Rasengan that Minato used in his Kurama form, is this different?--MERCURIOUS (talk) 11:35, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::@MERCURIOUS, that article has already been deleted. We decided to place it in the Chidori article instead. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 00:19, October 9, 2014 (UTC) another part 2 pic discussion Sorry for the late notice, but I've got a suggestion: in ''Shippūden episode 142 at this , there is a scene where Sasuke is sitting with Team Taka and Akatsuki (Madara and Kisame) and his headshot appears at like 7:43 right before he talks. Karin's long sleeve is on the left side of the screen, but the picture isn't too zoomed in on Sasuke's face, plus there's cropping that could be done. I actually tried uploading this months ago, but it wasn't in 720p HD quality, which I'm not very experienced in uploading. How about this one? --SSJ2AJB 22:53, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :I found the image and i personally prefer it to the current image but its in 720p. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:24, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I like that image- I wouldn't mind changing it to that... --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:36, October 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Nice, if it's all right with everyone, I'll just go ahead and change the infobox image. Thanks for the upload btw, Sarutobii2. --SSJ2AJB 00:13, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: The current image is to zoomed on Sasuke's face compared to most info box images of the whole characters head. Do any of the mods have a opinion on the matter? --Bio havik (talk) 05:54, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::The "mods" don't have an opinion that supercedes anyone else's. :::::Also, can people stop changing pictures without consensus? Just because one user finds a decent pic and another agrees, it gives you no right to just go around changing pictures just because you can. Please stop this or it will be determined as vandalism to the wiki. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 11:01, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::: How do we go about consensus, so far four people prefer the new image SSJ2AJB suggested but no one has disliked it on this talk page. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:26, October 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I apologize for rashly changing the part II pic without waiting to hear everybody else's consensus. I just felt the old image was too zoomed in Sasuke's face, so I thought the new one would be better. I took the early approval of some users for the new picture as a sign to change it. Let's just wait it out this time to see what everyone else thinks about it. --SSJ2AJB 20:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) So it's been 4 days, can we change images yet? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:00, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Are we just gonna drop this whole topic and keep the current image? Like I said, the current image is too zoomed in on his face, so I thought a little distance like the new image would be nice. There's generally no point in using it if there's no consensus, and yet practically nobody else has responded here in days to voice their opinion. We have a few users already supporting Sasuke's new Part II headshot, so who else do we need the approval of so we could close this topic? --SSJ2AJB 22:42, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :Someone deleted the image so i re-uploaded it. I talked to Sajuuk and he prefers the image aswell and we've waited a week now without anyone else bothering to voice their opinion so im changing it. If anyone dislikes it hopefully they come to this talk page and discuss the matter. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 11:57, October 15, 2014 (UTC) natural energy He can sense it. Doesn't that make him a Sage? :P--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :He can't. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::He commented on it, so he can, or not?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::When Naruto/Kurama's clone disappears sending the chakra it gathered towards Naruto, Sasuke states that he sensed a huge amount of natural energy. That doesn't necessarily mean that Sasuke's a Sage now.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::That was Naruto. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Why would Naruto be surprised?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:50, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Why wouldn't he? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:51, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Because he ordered his clone to do just that in the first place? 0_0--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::So? One can still be surprised about how much the clone actually gathered. It was not Sasuke. Sasuke's comment was "!?" or so. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Damn edit conflict: @ Seel, you're kidding, right? Read it again. Both translations. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 13:56, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'm not. I actually feel like you guys are the ones who're kidding. We're not going to give Sasuke sensing abilities because of a sentence that can't be attributed to him 100%. Forget it. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:57, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I guess. Well, we will find out ^_--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, and you guys should realize that one can feel chakra without being a sensor. Lee, Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo all did. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:02, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Do you not see the "!?" above Sasuke's head? MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Seelentau is referring to the rest of the panel, where someone is commenting on the gathering of energy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:04, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::And it makes sense that someone else's thoughts would be in the same panel? Besides, Naruto already says what he has to say about it in the previous panel. It makes no sense for him to say "coming out of nowhere" If he knows where its coming from. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 14:14, October 16, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, chakra yes, but not natural energy. Only Sages can sense it--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:28, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. And is Sasuke a sage? No. Who there is a sage and could've sensed the energy? Naruto. Case closed. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:46, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Creation of All Things and Yin-Yang Release Kurama said that Sasuke was doing the same thing with the chakra of the Bijuu as Hagoromo did, only in reverse. If he can mix the physical chakra of the Bijuu's into the spiritual form of Susanoo then I think we should consider adding Ying-Yang release to his arsenal.-World Master (talk) 14:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :Na. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:53, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Mangastream says an entirely different thing--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:23, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Preta Path? Due to him possessing the Rinnegan, would it be a stretch to say that Sasuke used the Preta Path to absorb the TB chakra? He can already use the Deva Path and such... but what do you guys think? • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 19:30, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :He didn't absorb it. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:37, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh yeah, the Susanoo contained it like the Gedo Mazo like Kurama noted. My bad. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 19:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::He basically did the opposite of what PP does. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 19:53, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Due to the recent chapter, Sasuke now has the Preta Path, correct? • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 11:04, October 23, 2014 (UTC) It seems like it. But this issue is puzzling me. How do we differentiate between Preta Path and Blocking Technique Absorption Seal? The later is the sole technique and purpose of the former, unlike Deva and Asura Paths with their multiple techniques. If Sasuke is listed for Preta Path, then why isn't he also listed for Blocking Technique Absorption Seal? Also, visually, the two techniques have both been shown with the barrier and contact absorbing. General Awesomo (talk) 12:31, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Each Path has more than just 1 technique, or at least some do. So while what he did was most likely Preta Path, it wasn't Blocking Tech Absorption, since no barrier appeared--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:23, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::From the technique's description on this wiki: ''"Should the user get close enough to grab the opponent, the barrier can absorb chakra right out of an individual's body, effectively draining them."... And yes, I know that deviates from the technique's description in the 3rd Data Book. Whether or not Sasuke is listed as a user of Fūjutsu Kyūin comes down to whether or not the majority still agree with that method of absorption being a specific application of Fūjutsu Kyūin, or another type of absorption ability stemming from Gakidō—in which case that part of the description on this wiki will have to be omitted. —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 15:25, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Didn't Pain's Petra Path absorb Naruto's Sage Chakra via touch alone, with no barrier, during their fight? There's precedent. Arawn 999 (talk) 15:29, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Doesn't mean "Petra" used absorption seal in that instance.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:47, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::: It was still an application of the Petra Path's ability to absorb chakra, though. Arawn 999 (talk) 15:51, October 24, 2014 (UTC) I don't think anyone denies that, I'm all for listing him as Preta Path user, just not Preta Barrier Tech's user--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:55, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Okay, here are all the instances Preta Path and Blocking Technique Absorption Seal have been used. Well, all of the instances Nagato used them, through the Preta Path corpse and himself. Those were much easier to pinpoint than Madara's uses. If I missed some, sorry. Chapters / Episodes #Its debut, chapter 377 page 7 panel 2 (episode 132) #Chapter 377 page 11 (episode 132) #Chapter 378 page 10 panel 3 and page 11 panels 1-2 (episode 132) #Chapter 422 page 3 panels 2-4 (episode 158) #Chapter 433 pages 10 panels 1-2, page 11 panels 1-3, and page 14 panels 3+5 (episode 164) #Chapter 434 page 17 panels 1-2 (episode 164) #Chapter 435 page 1 panel 4 and page 2 panel 5 (episode 165) #Chapter 550 page 16 panels 2-4 (episode 298) #Chapter 551 page 2 panel 5 (episode 299) #Chapter 560 page 14 panel 2 (episode 322) #Chapter 657 page 2 panels 3-4, page 5 panel 8, and page 6 panel 1 (episode TBA) #Chapter 697 page 15 panel 4 (episode TBA) Summary #Although it's just the Preta Path rushing in to intercept Jiraiya's Sage Art: Goemon. No barrier seen. The page afterwards is just a smokescreen. (Slight barrier before his hands in the anime.) #Preta Path absorbs Jiraiya's Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan with a barrier. (Same in the anime.) #Preta Path absorbs Jiraiya's Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet. No barrier seen. It's also kind of a closeup, so if a barrier is there, you can't see it. Maybe you can see the barrier in the Color Edition lol. (He just sucks it up into his hands with no barrier.) #Preta Path absorbs some lightning release technique from a Konoha ninja. Barrier present. (Same in the anime except he absorbs twice the attacks.) #Absorbs Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Page 14 is Preta Path trying to absorb a fake Rasenshuriken (Shadow Clone Technique and Transformation Technique). Barrier present in both. (Same in the anime.) #Preta Path absorbs Naruto's chakra. Barrier present. (Same in the anime.) #Preta Path continues to absorb Naruto's chakra. Barrier present. (Same in the anime.) #Edo Nagato absorbs Killer B's chakra through his Lariat. He says "Preta Path." No barrier seen. (A glow is present in the anime.) #Edo Nagato absorbs Naruto's Rasengan. Barrier present. (Same in the anime.) #Edo Madara absorbs Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Although the absorption process isn't really shown, manga or anime. No barrier seen. (Same in the anime.) #Madara absorbs Sasuke's Amaterasu. No barrier seen. Then he absorbs Hashirama's senjutsu chakra. This example I think was just written off by you guys as a generic, inherent ability of Madara's to absorb chakra. That it couldn't be Preta Path as he had no eyes. Only for him to burst out of Gaara's Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal with his Susanoo soon afterwards despite having no eyes. Not exactly a whole barrier is seen, but chakra activity is seen around Madara's hand in the process. The same chakra activity as... (Anime episode TBA.) #Sasuke absorbs Naruto's chakra. Just like the above example with Madara, chakra activity is seen around Sasuke's fist. (Anime episode TBA.) Phew. Now that that's over with, I'd like to ask you guys something. In those instances, what is Preta Path and what is Blocking Technique Absorption Seal? I'd like the help of Seelentau to see if the translations for these chapters had more info on clearing things up. I also don't have access to the tankōbon versions, so if some details were changed in those chapters, please let me know. General Awesomo (talk) 08:35, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Preta Path is Rinnegan's path that absorbs chakra. Blocking Absorption Seal is just one of the means Preta Path can accomplish that, there are likely other. For example, Deva Path has more than just 1 technique as well. In other words: * barrier present = Preta Path's Blocking Absorption Seal * no barrier = Preta Path's unknown technique/s Just my opinion--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:40, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :(Imagine this in bolded capsrape:) Madara did not absorb Sasuke's Amaterasu. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:46, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I know you've said this before, but how could he not have? The Enton was seemingly ablaze on more than just the armor he took off, the scene was immediately followed by Naruto warning Sasuke that it was pointless to just recklessly cast Ninjutsu at him because he could absorb chakra, then we saw two other examples of the ability later in the chapter. ::Though, I'm not sure if I'd classify what Madara did in that chaper as Gakidō. Using Susanoō without eyes is one thing, but the Rinnegan's Rikudō too? —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 18:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Exactly. Also, the flames simply vanished, there was nothing that looked like absorbtion in any way. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:02, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::Just as they "vanished" when Amaterasu was used against Kaguya, who also absorbed chakra—are you of the opinion that she didn't absorb the Enton either? Do you think it's more sensible to think that the flames were somehow negated through unknown means and consequently disappeared despite the fact that Madara's ability to absorb chakra was cautioned against immediately after? —「[[User Talk:SaiST|'SaiST']]」 19:09, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm inclined to agree with SaiST here--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:20, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Sage So Seelentau has changed his mind and it seems it was indeed Sasuke commenting on the natural energy a chapter back, what do we do with that?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:33, October 24, 2014 (UTC) : The Sharingan can see Chakra. It's possible that the Rinnegan can perceive natural energy, but that's just speculation. Arawn 999 (talk) 21:00, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't think Nagato could see natural energy when facing Jiraiya and Naruto, could he? So no. It was clearly stated that only Sages can sense natural energy and Sasuke can, so.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:14, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sasuke isn't a sage. The end. Add that he can sense natural energy and nothing more. Capish? Good. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:32, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Can someone point out to me when being able to sense natural energy makes one a sage, and not you know the actuality of using it? Cause that seems very odd. "Oh you can sense natural energy but have no knowledge of using it but your a sage, Guy".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC) After rereading some old chapters a "Sage" seems to be someone who balances physical, spiritual and natural energies to mold Senjutsu chakra, chapter 410 page 14. But sensing natural energy alone requires a great deal of training, even with the toad oil it took Naruto quite a while before he started to feel that natural energy enters his body. So since Sasuke can already sense it, in theory, if he were to stay still, he should be able to absorb it. But only if he were to balance it with his chakra would he be a Sage according to Fukasaku's definition from references chapter. But according to that, Jugo is a Sage --[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:24, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :So it is by your interpretation then? Cause that ain't convincing.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Also when was it states a sensor couldn't sense natural energy in someone?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:47, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::: Furthermore, I'd like to point out that Sasuke, who is not a sensor, sensed Naruto's massive chakra clear from Konohagakure in overwhelming quantities. How do I know he's not a sensor? Because Orochimaru, in that instance, said that sans Karin, none of them were sensors yet could feel the overwhelming volume of Naruto's chakra radiating off of the battlefield. In this instance, Kurama and Sasuke both noted that the natural energy coming off of Naruto was tremendous; vast in volume. Chakra/natural energy in tremendous amounts can be felt by non-sensors. Before now, Sasuke has never commented on Naruto's natural energy intake before and Naruto has done it quite often. He is not a sage. He can't use Sage Mode, Six Paths Senjutsu, Sage techniques. Hell, he needed Jugo's aid to use a Senjutsu Susanoo. So no @Elve, he is not a sage. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:07, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::@Ten, I pointed that out to Elve already here in this edit... :P • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 15:16, October 25, 2014 (UTC) @Ulti, did you bother to check the referenced chapter and page? If sensors could sense natural energy, everyone would use Senjutsu, also Sasuke isn't a sensor. @Foxie, chakra can be sensed by everyone to an extent, sensor is simply someone with a more refined sensing ability, but natural energy is different, it's in the ground and in the atmosphere, so by your logic everyone should feel it all the time, yet they don't.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:24, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that it has already been stated many chapters ago that anyone who could sense "natural energy" was a sage, regardless if they could use the energy or not... --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 15:27, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hmph. Do what you want, Elve. I doubt Sasuke is a Sage tho. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 15:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Considering it took Naruto a day-long bathe in natural energy absorbing toad oil before he even started to sense it despite having it inside of his body means an untrained individual can't feel natural energy no matter what, since they can't tell what they do or don't feel is the natural energy without first experiencing natural energy and then withdrawing from it, noticing a difference. @Windstar, I'm not adding him as a Sage, I just added what was stated in the chapter, that's all.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:36, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :@Elve, oh okay. Excuse my ignorance on that then. Apologies. @Saj, if I recall correctly, a Sage is someone who can gather natural energy, rather than just sense it. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 15:43, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Nah, if you guys bothered to check Fukasaku's explanation, then a Sage is someone who mixes all 3 energies to use actual Senjutsu chakra.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:47, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Rinnegan Hagoromo only gave Sasuke the Yang seal to seal Kaguya. Like he did to Naruto, whom awaken the Six Paths Sage Mode upon having all 9 tailed beasts in him not from Hagoromo so I think it's safe to say he awakened it from Hashirama's cells he received from Kabuto. Both retained their powers apart from the seals after the battle as well and it's been covered one needs both Uchiha and Senju powers for the Rinnegan.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 06:25, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Sasuke was given the Yin seal, not Yang. Also Sasuke's Rinnegan shifting technique was directly attributed to having been blessed with Hagoromo's power, I don't think it makes sense for Sasuke's Rinnegan to have come from unconfirmed Hashirama's cells and his technique from Hagoromo, both the eye and its technique being because of Hagoromo makes more sense.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:31, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Sasuke lost Hagoromo's power after sealing Kaguya did he not?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 15:21, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Only Six Paths Yin Power, that was the moon tattoo. Considering he still can use Rinnegan Teleportation Tech, which is thanks to Hagoromo's power, he hasn't lost all of Hagoromo's powers.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:40, October 27, 2014 (UTC) @Elv, blessed with Hagoromo's power =\= given the rinnegan by Hagoromo. Both Naruto and Sasuke awakened Hagoromo's chakra themselves, according to the sage himself. And his chakra (asura + indra, or all 9 beasts) awakens the rinnegan or rikudo senjutsu. Hagoromo only gave the seals to them. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 17:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :No, they didn't. Hagoromo specifically stated to have given them power, excluding the seals, since he said that after they had lost them.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:51, October 27, 2014 (UTC) ::So Naruto and Sasuke meet Hagoromo, and all of a sudden they get things like the Rinnegan, SPST, Six Paths Chakra, Six Paths Powers and Hagoromo had nothing to do with it? Just the Six Paths Yin and Yang and nothing else? Yeah, that makes perfect sense. -_- • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 19:55, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Who keeps doing this? Someone keeps expunging "Preta Path, Deva Path, and Chibaku Tensei" from Sasuke's jutsu list. It is obvious that he had utilized them so why are they being deleted? KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 21:17, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :No one. At least, no one who's human. It's because of the broken SMW that sometimes the jutsu list in the infoboxes isn't exactly what it should be. Push the Null Edit button atop the page and you should see it.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 21:21, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Deactivated Rinnegan In the newest trailer for the upcoming Naruto movie, Sasuke's Rinnegan is deactivated. So can we mention he can deactivate it or is the movie considered non canon? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:41, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Since the movie has again and again been stated to be connected to the manga, I don't get why do some still insist on it being non-canon--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:58, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't we wait for the movie itself to give us an answer? Scenes from Naruto movie trailers are ofter omitted/altered in the final product, and from what we've seen in the manga so far, Sasuke can't deactivate his Rinnengan, since he doesn't turn it of when he overuses it, when his chakra runs too low, or when he isn't fighting, while he does deactivate his (Mangekyou) Sharingan in all 3 of these cases. Patsoumas1995 (talk) 21:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) The movie is canon,and is labeled 699.5;I fail to see why we should wait for the movie when Kishi came up with Sasuke's movie design which is shown in the "appearance" section of this article.--Vacent (talk) 17:14, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Stamina and endurance? Do you think the info about Sasuke's stamina and endurance should be part of his chakra and stamina section? Justin Holland (talk) 02:55, November 3, 2014 (UTC) If you can word it in a way that sounds good then add it. If it gets deleted well then...i don't know what to tell you. Munchvtec (talk) 03:04, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Out of curiosity Why has Sasuke been added as a Yin-Yang user?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 22:43, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :According to FF-Suzaku here, from what he got from the fourth databook, receiving Hagoromo's power directly from him grants Yin-Yang Release. In chapter 693, Hagoromo stated that he gave Naruto and Sasuke the same amount of power. I asked FF-Suzaku about it and he said it was logical that Sasuke is a Yin-Yang Release user due to those two stated facts. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Also how come he has all the basic nature release transformation types in his infobox? Is it simply because he posses the Rinnegan? [[User talk:Banan14kab|Banan14kab]] 06:39, November 6, 2014 (UTC) : That was directly stated in data book. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 06:42, November 6, 2014 (UTC) What is the sentence in which it states that Sasuke possesses all five elements? Had he learned them due to Rinnegan?KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 14:35, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Missing ninja Why is Sasuke still a missing ninja? He's been pardoned because of Kakashi & Naruto, so he should no longer be a missing ninja. Sin2 (talk) 10:47, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Because we cover the whole series at once?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:51, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Sin2 (talk) 14:04, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't, "Missin-nin" be removed from Sasuke's infobox? He's no longer a missing ninja, so by removing, "Missing-nin" it'd improve Sasuke's article. :And Kakashi no longer has Sharingan, yet we don't remove that.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:07, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Marriage? '''This discussion is closed.' Both his and Sakura's pages stated that they're married, I've read the last chapters and it doesn't seem to be mentioned anywhere and unlike all the other couples, he's frequently out of the village so it seems even more unlikely that they're married. TricksterKing (talk) 10:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) But they have a daughter named Sarada. Sarada call Sakura "ママ" (means "mama" in Japanese). When Sarada said to Sakura that she and Boruto have some common like their relationship about thier father, she refers as Sasuke "パパ" (means "papa" in Japanese). So doesn't that means they are married? MichiyoChiba (talk) 12:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :Not really, just means that she knows who Sasuke is and he's visited enough that she kinda likes him, doesn't imply marriage in any way. TricksterKing (talk) 20:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) This is stupid. Are we going to question whether or not Naruto and Hinata are married? There was no mention of it in the latest chapter either.--Vacent (talk) 20:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : We're not questioning anything. They're married, they have a daughter, the end. I will not warn twice. We don't care if you don't like the end pairings or not. It is how it is. Edit: The Viz also translated Sarada's words to mean "father", so yes, she is Sasuke and Sakura's daughter. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:03, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Wood Release It is revealed in the epilogue that he eventually got the prothstetic hand which Sakura said was made from Hashirama cells which would give him access to wood release like Obito, Madara, Danzo, Zetsu, and Orochimaru.--Officialkamuiblade (talk) 23:30, November 11, 2014 (UTC)Officialkamuiblade Same for Naruto too--Officialkamuiblade (talk) 23:33, November 11, 2014 (UTC)Officialkamuiblade :In the epilogue, all I saw was his right hand. He lost his left. Correct me if I'm wrong. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 23:43, November 11, 2014 (UTC) It says on his page that he now has a prothstetic hand but if it's not enough, what about Naruto being listed for wood release? We know he has a right hand and we know what it's made from.--Officialkamuiblade (talk) 23:48, November 11, 2014 (UTC)Officialkamuiblade If having Hashirama's DNA alone suffices for having Mokuton, then Sasuke should have been listed as a Nokuton user as soon as Kabuto injected him with Hashirama's cells. Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Exactly. How long after Orochimaru took over a Zetsu spore clone was he listed as a Mokuton user?--Minamoto15 (talk) 15:55, November 12, 2014 (UTC) He has Hashirama's cells, therefore we should list him as a Mokuton user.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 14:07, November 15, 2014 (UTC) : He did not have his prosthetic hand in the final chapter. Only his right hand was shown. --Questionaredude (talk) 16:45, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :: He has the cells that Kabuto used to save him from death. Kabuto said that they were Hashi's cells. But I don't think we should add Wood Release to him OR Naruto, though I've already seen that Naruto is already added..--Omojuze (talk) 17:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I second that opinion. It's one thing to deny him the release because he hasn't shown it, but neither Orochimaru nor Naruto have used Wood Release abilities, and yet are still awarded the release. At the very least you should give Sasuke the release to keep up consistency if nothing else. Omega64 狐 (talk) 00:39, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Actually, according to official sketches of The Last, Sasuke does not have the prosthetic left arm. And in the epilogue, what was shown was his right arm and not his left. ~ • [[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 00:49, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :Personally, it doesn't make any sense to list both Naruto and Orochimaru as having Wood Release, whether they have Hashirama's cells or not. However, as Omega said, Sasuke also gained Hashirama's cells when Kabuto was healing him- prosthetic hand or not, then he should also be listed as having Wood Release to keep up the consistency. Unless you would like to entertain the idea of removing Wood Release from Naruto and Orochimaru's articles... --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:37, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure a certain amount of Hashirama's cells must be needed to utilize Wood Release. Danzo and Naruto have an arm, Obito had his entire right side, Orochimaru is inhabiting the body of a White Zetsu, and Madara had the left side of his chest. --Questionaredude (talk) 02:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::The amount of cells has nothing to do with it. Recall, Madara only had a sliver of meat from Hashirama and the cells from that were enough for him to not only get the Wood Release, but also Hashirama's Healing Power. Danzo and Obito also explained that the cells themselves will attempt to consume you, and it takes considerable willpower to resist and overpower the cells. Madara also explained that he has completely subjugated the cells, thus he is able to use the power on a similar level to Hashirama himself. Omega64 狐 (talk) 03:59, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::You do have a valid point as always, Omega64. I also want to keep the consistency just like you do, so hopefully you'll be able to persuade Tau, Elve, TU3, and others. ::::~ • [[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 04:06, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I think sasuke did not have wood release because of this. Ninjutsu - Cellular Regeneration Absorption A unique technique of the one proficient in handling natural energy, Jūgo. By absorbing another human's blood and flesh, and then converting it into his own cells, a super-recovery of his own wounded body is possible. It is possible that sasuke gain this cell because according to orochimaru he possesses jugo's cells and jugo proves that thing. Ashzure (talk) 02:27, November 25, 2014 h(UTC)User:AshzureAshzure (talk) 02:30, November 25, 2014 (UTC) User:AshzureAshzure (talk) 02:32, November 25, 2014 (UTC)User:Ashzure Based on the points above, Sasuke should be added as a Wood Release user.KiritoLevel96Alicization (talk) 14:16, November 28, 2014 (UTC) No. As of right now, there's no confirmation that Sasuke has the prosthetic arm. And based on , a site with trustworthy translators and a site Tau has an account on, Kabuto "used his medical techniques and his 'research' on hashirama’s cells." He never stated nor confirmed he gave Hashi's cells to Sasuke. That's why Sasuke isn't listed. Do with that what you will. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 18:52, November 29, 2014 (UTC) :My only issue with that is what good did the research do in healing Sasuke? The Cell Regeneration Ejection, which is what I assume that was supposed to be, as well as medical ninjutsu, has nothing to do with using Hashirama's cells to healing Sasuke's wound, the cells aren't required at all. I thought the only logical reason to even mention the cells was because they were being implanted. After all, the cells were what saved Madara when he was in a similar situation. I also felt it was a means to explain Sasuke activating a Rinnegan. After all the Rinnegan is activated by Indra and Asura's Chakra mixing, and if Hashirama's cells were transplanted that is just what would have happened. I understand Sasuke got power from Hagoromo; however, like Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode, Sasuke still needed external power to achieve his form. Naruto needed the chakra of the Tailed Beasts and Hagoromo's Six Paths Sage Chakra to activate his Six Paths Sage Mode. I assumed Sasuke's Rinnegan's advanced form was because Sasuke unlocked a Rinnegan and then it was enhanced by the Six Paths Chakra. Omega64 狐 (talk) 11:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::That's what the manga said. Sorry for the issue, but it is what it is. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 11:21, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Yin and Yang Release Is it safe to remove the manga only tags from Yin & Yang Release in Sasuke's nature type section in his infobox? The databook confirmed his ability to use them. Yin/Yang is a different issue.--Minamoto15 (talk) 20:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :"Manga only," to my understanding, is a tag used when a certain ability has appeared in the manga and not the anime nor video game. So far, Sasuke gaining Hagoromo's power hasn't happened in the anime yet, therefore the "manga only" tag stays. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 20:41, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::He is talking about Yin Release and Yang Release, not Yin-Yang Release. Genjutsu are Yin Release and Sasuke can use them since Part I. I believe. And for all we know, he could use Yang Release prior to Hagoromo dosage--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:47, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Since the Akimichi Clan's techniques were said to be Yang Release (expanding bodies and such), we could possibly say Sasuke has experience with Yang Release through his Cursed Seal of Heaven. General Awesomo (talk) 06:51, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Chakra Maybe someone can get a picture of Sasuke undo Danzo's seal with his chakra? Justin Holland (talk) 00:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Allied Shinobi Forces It's true that Sasuke simply affiliated with them as a means to an end, but he did help dissipate the IT and greatly contributed to their cause. Shouldn't we add it to his affiliation in his infobox?--Minamoto15 (talk) 14:07, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Affinity Sasuke was presumed to have lightning as his affinity because he could apply shape transformation to it, correct? Well, now that Blaze is Fire, Sasuke can not only shape lighting, but can shape fire too. So what do we do? I'm not sure we should state that Sasuke has two affinities. But we can't pick and choose, can we? ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 23:43, December 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sasuke is a proficient fire style user because he was born into the Uchiha clan, a clan that excels in Fire style techniques. But if you watch the anime, he ran his chakra through the chakra paper, and it crumpled. Pretty sure that means he has a natural aptitude for lightning. It says so in his article anyhow. It's one thing to develop a nature through training. It's another thing to have a natural aptitude. Sasuke's ability to shape it doesn't make one nature more of an affinity than the other. His one and only affinity is lightning. No different from Kakashi--Minamoto15 (talk) 00:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::In the anime? Ah. I was under the impression that what happens in the anime that doesn't happen in the manga isn't considered "fact." ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 02:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Really? I strongly disagree with ignoring the anime, but if that's how it rolls here, then there's only two solutions. 1) He has NO confirmed affinity and that section of his article needs editing, or 2) Fire Style is his affinity (no confirmation for that btw). I suppose it's a take your pick proposition.--Minamoto15 (talk) 02:56, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::At least, that's what I've been told and led to believe. I suggest no affinity. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 02:58, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Agreed.--Minamoto15 (talk) 03:00, December 2, 2014 (UTC) As an Uchiha his elemental affinity is fire.This was explained by Tenzin, and supported by what Naruto said of his wind natured attacks complimenting Sasuke's fire natured ones.--Vacent (talk) 04:23, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :That's actually not how affinities work. What you are capable of developing through training isn't the same thing. Being an Uchiha alone has nothing to do with it.--Minamoto15 (talk) 22:26, December 2, 2014 (UTC) But Sasuke developed Chidori through training with Kakashi while displaying his clan's fire techniques at a younger age.--Vacent (talk) 05:27, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't remove that if I were you. The anime, questionable canonical status it may have, is still '''official' So as far as the anime is concerned, Sasuke's affinity is Lightning. And we document not only the manga, you know.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:12, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Blaze Release Why has Blaze Release been removed from under Kekkei Genkai,and elemental affinity? --Vacent (talk) 04:12, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :There was never anything like Blaze Release. The cake is lie. jk jk. It was removed because apparently the 4th databook called Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi a Fire Release. NoJutsu (talk) 04:39, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah. Everything the manga states and/or implies is meaningless. The flawed DB is what we're basing our wiki on. Hence, no Blaze Release.--Minamoto15 (talk) 13:57, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep. That is correct.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:32, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::Now I know what you feel like Ulti... this place has gone to hell, databook with glaring errors takes precedence over manga and common sense--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:37, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yep. The bed we made.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It doesn't have to take precedence you know.--Minamoto15 (talk) 13:34, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Too late.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:13, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :It's never to late. But you'd have to go to war with those for this change, and as they are basically headed by our chief translator, you're basically a monkey with a keyboard at this point. Are you seasoned enough to challenge that authority?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:29, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Why should I care enough tho, since the author himself doesn't care enough to explain things properly? At this point we just assume x isn't true because Jin no Sho didn't say it's true, that's silly. So we are left with: "Sasuke made Enton up 'cause much avenger syndrome" as canonical explanation and that's the best we've got--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:42, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Yep. As ass stupid as that is, yep. Because the databook didn't mention it. Manga itself be damned.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:44, December 3, 2014 (UTC)